


Clingy

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gossip, Humor, M/M, get well soon ravn, seoho keonheee and dongju gossiping abt youngwoonghak, thats pretty much it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Seoho sips his bubble tea, chewing on the tapioca pearls."Do they ever scare you?"





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> So liek I needed this ship in my life and so I had to make a fic with them so here you go lol the ending gets a lil spICy (hence the teen tag) jlyk
> 
> I'll shut up and talk in the end notes cuz the story continues off the summary so
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> (And yes I changed the title)

 

"Who?" Dongju asks.

"Youngjo hyung and Gunhak," Seoho replies.

"Oh," Dongju nods his head in understanding. "Yeah."

"Wait, why?" Keonhee takes a sip from his own bubble tea, curiously watching his friends.

"Do they give you that look too?" Dongju asks.

"The one they give you when you're 'too close' to Hwanwoong?"

"Oh, I've gotten that look many times before," Keonhee interjects. "It's like they act Hwanwoong is theirs only," he remarks with grimace.

"I know! All I wanna do is play with Hwanwoong hyung but they act like I'm gonna snatch him right then and there!" Dongju complains. "It's not like I like him or anything," he mutters that very quietly and very bitterly to himself. He aggressively drinks his bubble tea with a pout.

"I would be talking to Hwanwoong and suddenly Youngjo hyung or Gunhak hyung would suddenly appear either to cling onto Hwanwoong while listening to the conversation that doesn't even involve them or just take him away from the conversation as a whole! Like, I've known him way longer than you have and he's my fucking best friend, go away!" Keonhee squeaks with how worked up he is.

"I know! One time, I was calling Hwanwoong so we could hang out together and Youngjo hyung picks up telling me Hwanwoong isn't available, but I _swear_ that it felt like he was telling me to go away, " Seoho says.

"Oh, that's happened to me before too," Dongju adds his story into the mix. "I called him because I was bored and Gunhak hyung answered sounding out of breath and hoarse, and I'm pretty sure I heard Hwanwoong hyung crying in the background too. I was going to ask if Hwanwoong hyung is okay when Gunhak hyung said 'not now' and hung up! It was so rude, and all I was going to ask is if everything was alright!" He throws his hands up, genuinely offended. Seoho and Keonhee share slightly alarmed glances with each other, raised eyebrows and pursed lips. They silently agree not to share what they suspect was going on with Hwanwoong and Gunhak in Dongju's story.

"Anyways," Seoho clears his throat. "You knows how he went to go watch Captain Marvel on Saturday?" He asks. The other two nod.

"I literally only asked Hwanwoong to pass the popcorn and Youngjo hyung, who's sitting in between me and Hwanwoong, just gives me the _dirtiest_ glare," Keonhee imitates the glare he remembers from that time, showing it off to his friends.

"So I went up with Hwanwoong to buy the popcorn and drinks, and Gunhak suddenly comes up to me and Hwanwoong while we were talking in line like 'what are you doing with Hwanwoong?' So I said 'bitch, do you want popcorn cuz I'm buying it.' Then he just stays there with us, clinging onto Hwanwoong," Seoho rants.

"He didn't let you guys finish your conversation, did he?" Dongju asks. Seoho shakes his head with a "never got to finish that conversation".

"That's the worst!" Keonhee gasps. "I swear those two need to chill," he sighs frustratedly.

"I wonder if Hwanwoong hyung even likes it when they're like that," Dongju wonders out loud.

As if on cue, Hwanwoong enters the cafe. Dongju is quick to call the boy over when he notices him. Hwanwoong looks towards the voice, smiling and walking towards his friends. Dongju pulls a chair from one of the tables for Hwanwoong, the latter sitting next to him.

"Didn't think you'd make it," Keonhee remarks, sliding Hwanwoong the bubble tea they ordered for him.

"Yeah, we were about to tell your boyfriends to let you free," Seoho snickers.

"You make it sound like they hold me captive," Hwanwoong chuckles, drinking his bubble tea.

Keonhee sips very loudly on his bubble tea, sharing glances from his two other friends, and eyebrow raised. Seoho rolls his eyes with a small shake of his head, a grin playing on his lips. Dongju gnaws on his straw.

"Wouldn't think of it."

Hwanwoong suspiciously looks around at his friends once more before ending the conversation by saying, "They like to be clingy, that's all."

 

Hwanwoong closes the door behind himself, taking his shoes off. His boyfriends should be home already—it's half past eight, why is it so dark in the apartment?

"Youngjo?" Hwanwoong calls out, flipping on the light switch. "Gunhak?" He looks inside the living room. No one. No one in the living room, no one responding to his calls.

Hwanwoong walks into the hallway, cautiously opening the bedroom door in case his boyfriends were asleep inside already. He hesitates to flip the light switch in the bedroom, though he doesn't get much of chance to make a final decision because he's being hoisted up and draped over a shoulder.

"Gunhak!" Hwanwoong grips at his boyfriend's shirt, afraid to fall even though Gunhak's arms are securely wrapped around his abdomen. The door closes, the room is pitch black as the hallway light has been cut off.

Unceremoniously thrown onto the bed, Hwanwoong quickly props his elbows up as he can feel the bed dip and someone begin to climb on top of him. The lights switch on, momentarily blinding Hwanwoong until he can perfectly see his boyfriends. He realizes they're both squinting due to the light. He lets out a soft laugh, one hand reaching out to cup Gunhak's cheek.

"You guys must've been waiting for a while," Hwanwoong giggles, covering Gunhak's eyes with his hand so the older's eyes aren't straining too much to the light. He leans in to connect their lips together, planting a long, tender kiss on his boyfriend's lips, and the latter softly kisses back.

"You were taking a while to get home," Youngjo says as he walks towards the bed, hand above his eyes to shade them from the light. He climbs onto the bed with Gunhak and Hwanwoong, putting his hand down so it rests on his youngest boyfriend's hand. "We were worried," he quietly admits with a small pout. Hwanwoong smiles, meeting Youngjo halfway to let their lips press against each other.

"So you waited in the dark for me?" Hwanwoong questions, amusement in his tone. Gunhak wraps his hand around Hwanwoong's wrist, pulling his hand away from his face.

"We wanted to surprise you for when you got home," Gunhak answers. "We didn't think you'd be out for that long."

Hwanwoong opens his mouth to say something but he decides against it, willing to let the argument waiting to leave throat dissipate. He closes his mouth, rolling his eyes before pulling Gunhak toward his chest as he lays down on the bed.

"Well, I'm here now, so cuddle me," the youngest orders. So, Gunhak does as told, wrapping his arms around Hwanwoong's abdomen as he rests his head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. Youngjo joins them as well, settling down by Hwanwoong's side, his head against his chest. He props an elbow up so he can look down at his cuddling boyfriends, brushing Hwanwoong's hair back with his fingers. He plants a soft kiss on the boy's forehead, Hwanwoong warmly smiling up at Youngjo.

His boyfriends are definitely clingy, Hwanwoong will admit. But it's a nice clingy, a protective clingy. Like right now, he feels safe and warm surrounded by their presence, Gunhak resting against him while Youngjo protectively watches over them. He loves this, he loves them so much. He never wants to leave this moment.

"You know," Gunhak starts. Both his boyfriends look down at him. "Me and Youngjo were about to do it if you didn't come home sooner."

"What?!" Hwanwoong sits up, Gunhak rolling off his chest and Youngjo glaring at the latter. Youngjo pushes Hwanwoong back down, hand firmly pressing down on his shoulder as he hovers over his face with an inch of breathing room apart.

"But since you're here, we can start now," he quirks a suggestive eyebrow. Hwanwoong blushes and looks down at Gunhak, who looks back up at him in anticipation, his fingers already slipping beneath Hwanwoong's shirt. The youngest quietly nods.

"Okay."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys didn't hear already, ravn is taking a long break for health and personal reasons so let's all pray for him to get well soon!! I rlly hope he's okay :"(((
> 
> I'm having a blast with these fics if you couldn't tell lol. Kudos, comments, constructive criticism are all highly appreciated
> 
> Distract me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aegi_woongz) or on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/abeeb)
> 
> Get well soon Ravn!!!!


End file.
